Communication ports are widely used to transmit data between electronic devices. For instance, universal serial bus (USB) ports are frequently used to transmit data between digital cameras and personal computers. A port used in this environment has minimal risk of exposure to contaminates such as dirt, dust, and moisture, which can reduce the effectiveness of the connection between the port and the electronic device, or alternatively, render the port completely inoperable. However, with the proliferation of portable electronic devices, there is an increased need for communication ports located outside a consumer's home where there is an increased risk for collecting contaminates inside an open communication port.
One known method for preventing exposure to contaminates is to provide a door or cover over the opening of the port. In most cases, however, existing port covers are actively employed, meaning that the user must manually remove the cover before connecting the electronic device to the communication port, and then manually replace the cover after the electronic device is removed. Although effective when used properly, these active covers cannot prevent contaminates from entering the port if the covers are not replaced.
Accordingly, a consumer port is needed that allows for passive protection against contaminates. In other words, a consumer port is needed that automatically covers the communication port when no electronic device is connected.